Antara Eren, Rivaille, dan―…
by Puja Kerang Ajaib
Summary: Drabble lumayan singkat tentang pembantu dan majikannya /SALAH/ juga segala sesuatu yang mendukung hubungan mereka./Warning : OOC, typo, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik dan benar, (maybe) shou-ai, garing, setting diantara AU dan Canon, dan kelainan lainnya yang diluar kepala. / Chap 5 : Hukuman
1. Chapter 1 : Tinggi Badan

Sampai Rivaille bisa senyum dengan bebas dan narsis, Shingeki no Kyojin tetap milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Saya tak bermaksud menyiksa maupun menistakan karakter di sini, kok.

Waning : OOC, typo, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik dan benar, shou-ai, garing, setting diantara AU dan Canon (?), dan kelainan lainnya yang diluar kepala.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Antara Eren, Rivaille, dan Tinggi Badan

* * *

_***Setting tempat di ruangan waktu Eren pertama kali bersih-bersih di Scouting Legion HQ bersama majikan tercintanya, Rivaille. Menjelang sore hari.***_

"Eren, kuperintahkan kau untuk menunduk!" titah Rivaille yang kini berdiri di hadapan Eren.

Yang di perintahkan mendengus kesal. "Tidak mau! Kopral saja yang jinjit!" balas Eren.

Sedang apa mereka? Yap. Kalau sesuai pikiran anda, berarti mereka ingin―uhuk―berciuman. Namun terjadi perselisihan antara keduanya, masalah tinggi badan.

"Kau mau menentangku?" ancam Rivaille, Eren menggeleng dengan wajah masih membangkang. "Tidak, aku tidak menentangmu. Hanya saja aku lelah harus mengalah terus!" pemuda beriris _deep blue_ itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

Rivaille menatap Eren sebal. "Ck. Jadi secara tak langsung kau menghinaku pendek, huh?" tanya Rivaille dengan aura suram.

"Hmm? Bisa jadi―" _**CTIK**_. Obral _death glare_.

"Eh―" Eren buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Hoo.." aura _gloomy_ pekat berkoar di belakang si Yupi-_Freak_ _raven_ itu.

Maju satu langkah―

_**JDUAK! **_

"UAGHHH! KOPRAL AMPUN―" Satu tendangan telak di pinggang Eren. Mirip-mirip tendangan '_Fabulous_' di salah satu episode animenya.

_**JDAKK! **_

"GYAA! SAKIT AMPUN! KAU _TINGGI _KOPRAL! AMAT _TINGGI_!" Kepala Eren mencium mesra lantai keras nan dingin diiringi lepasnya beberapa gigi―tenang, nanti tumbuh lagi, kok.

K.D.H.Q (Kekerasan Dalam _HeadQuarters_) telah terjadi.

Rivaille tersenyum (note : _**dalam hati**_―garis bawahi itu) puas. Kaki kanannya menginjak kepala sang bawahan dengan leluasa. Ingat semuanya, '_Surga di bawah telapak kaki Rivaille_' /ngawur/

"Masih membangkang?" tanya Rivaille sadis. Eren tidak mau menjawab. "Cih.."

Sang Kopral berjalan keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Eren mengelus-elus punggung malangnya yang sudah beberapa kali jadi korban PMS-annya Rivaille. Sedikit banyak si _brunette_ itu merasa bersalah. Ia tahu Rivaille pendek bukan keinginan yang bersangkutan, tapi paling tidak ia berusaha, dong. Minum susu kuda―misalnya. Eh, itu obat perkasa, bukan peninggi badan. Jelas-jelas di ruangan itu terdapat kotak kayu, kenapa ia tidak mau menaikinya? Syukur-syukur terkesan lebih tinggi. Eren tidak perlu repot-repot mensejajarkan tingginya hingga pundaknya pegal.

Kemana Rivaille? Apa si pendek mungil itu ngambek?

_**BRAKK!**_―Yah. Panjang umur.

Rivaille memasuki ruangan dengan kasar dan sesuatu diseretnya paksa. Eren tersentak. Lho, bukannya itu Mayor Hanji? Kenapa wajahnya babak lebur begitu?

"Aduduh.. Rivaille, kalau mau menyuruhku datang ke sini kenapa tidak memanggilku saja? Caramu membawaku ke sini itu sangat _unyu_, tahu? Aduh.. pinggangku keseleo lagi. Eh, hai Eren!" sapa Hanji yang tengah diseret oleh Rivaille sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tadi mengeluh sakit, sekarang mendadak ceria. Dasar wanita _masochist_ terselubung.

"E-eh.. em.. Kopral, itu kenapa Hanji-_san_―"

"Hanji, bersujud di hadapan Eren, sekarang." Perintah Rivaille seenak jidatnya.

"Eeehh? Masa' aku disuruh sujud sama Eren? Kalau wujud titan-nya tidak masalah, tapi―" protes Hanji.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat."

Hanji bersujud di depan kaki Eren dengan tidak ikhlas. "Tunggu―Kopral ini tidak sop―" Eren menatap canggung kedua atasannya yang ajaib.

_**TAP!**_

"Aduh.. berat!" keluh Hanji. Pria raven dengan tinggi 160 cm dan berat 65 kg itu naik ke punggung Hanji. Rekayasa tinggi badan, ceritanya.

"Uwah.." Eren _sweatdrop_. "Lihat? Tinggiku _sejajar_ denganmu. Heh.." Rivaille mendengus bangga. Apa yang harus di banggakan? Buang-buang waktu iya.

"HWAH! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MAU MENCIUM EREN, YAH?! AKU MAU LIHAT!" Hanji yang sepertinya lupa kalau Rivaille berada di punggungnya langsung mengangkat badan. Tentunya tubuh mungil nan berat sang Kopral limbung dan jatuh di―

"KOPRAL―!" Eren refleks menangkap Rivaille. Uhuk. Dengan pose berpelukan a la teletubies /salah/

_Kaaatss_. Merah. Wajah sejoli itu merah padam.

"KYAA~ ADEGANG _SHOU-AI LIVE ACTION_!" jerit Hanji _fangirling_an.

"Ck. Lepaskan aku bocah sialan!" si raven menjitak kepala Eren hingga pelukannya lepas. Lalu kembali menyeret Hanji keluar ruangan.

Wajah Eren masih memerah. Ia terpaku di tempat. Jeritan dan suara-suara penyiksaan dari luar ruangan terdengar.

.

.

.

"GARA-GARA KAU MARTABATKU SEBAGAI _SEME_ HANCUR! MATILAH KAU HANJI!" suara Rivaille.

_**DUAAKKK! BLARR!**_

"AMPUN RIVAILLE YANG MULIA~ KALAU BOLEH DIULANG LAGI JUGA TIDAK APA-APA, KOK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU! OMONG-OMONG KAU UNYU JADI _UKE_, KOK!" lalu suara Hanji.

.

.

.

Eren berdoa dengan khusyuk untuk ketenangan Hanji setelah ini juga nasibnya akan kemarahan sang Kopral.

.

.

.

[The End / Continue / Delete?]

* * *

A/N : Uwah.. sekarang hari terakhir puasa, entar malem takbiran. Ah, minna-san yang sama-sama menjalankan ibadah puasa, Minal Aidin Walfaizin Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin yaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Tengah Malam

Sampai Rivaille bisa senyum dengan bebas dan narsis, Shingeki no Kyojin tetap milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Saya tak bermaksud menyiksa maupun menistakan karakter di sini, kok.

Waning : OOC, typo, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik dan benar, shou-ai, garing, setting diantara AU dan Canon (?), dan kelainan lainnya yang diluar kepala.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Antara Eren, Rivaille, dan Tengah Malam

* * *

**_*Scouting Legion HQ, di kamar Eren. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.47 AM.*_**

Eren Jaeger, pemuda berumur 15 tahun. Saat ini sedang meringkuk kedinginan di pojok kasurnya a la anak Ababil yang galau diputuskan oleh pujaan hati. Di luar sedang hujan badai.

"Huuff.. dingin sekali udaranya.. mana kayu diperapian sudah mulai habis.. bisa mati kedinginan aku!" keluh pemuda setengah titan itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Dengan malas ia bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kearah sebuah lemari kayu tempat baju dan barang-barangnya. Selimut. Yang ia cari sekarang hanya selimut. Namun ketika memeriksa lemarinya, ia teringat bahwa selimut kesayangannya sedang dicuci karena kemarin ketumpahan susu cokelat sebelum tidur. _Apes_.

"Agh.. di saat seperti ini kenapa nasibku sial sekali!" umpatnya. Ia meruntuki kecerobohannya dalam memegang mug yang ia gunakan saat minum susu.

**_KRUUKK_**

"Aduh.. kenapa tiba-tiba lapar, ya? Di dapur ada makanan tersisa mungkin.." Eren mengelus-elus perut kecilnya seperti ibu-ibu hamil muda. /eh/

Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ.

―Tunggu. Langkahnya terhenti.

Kok, pintu dapurnya terbuka? Terus.. kenapa lampunya nyala? Jangan-jangan maling? Eren kepo. Yang ia tahu jam-jam segini para anggota sudah tidur lelap. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke dapur. Justru ia yang terlihat seperti maling.

**_PRAK! SRAK SRAK!_**

Terdengar bunyi cukup bising dari dalam. Eren semakin was-was. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengambil sapu di sampingnya―untuk jaga-jaga kalau itu sungguhan maling.

Satu, dua, tiga―

"HAYOO! MALING YA?!" teriak Eren sambil mengagetkan seseorang di dapur itu sehingga yang jadi korban menjatuhkan sebuah mangkuk yang di pegangnya.

Eh, wait.. itu―

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" RIVAILLE?! Eren berkeringat dingin.

"Ko-Kopral?! Sedang apa malam-malam begini di dapur?!" Eren berkeringat dingin. Tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan pada sang terdakwa.

"Kau sendiri?!" kok jadi main lempar pertanyaan seperti ini, sih?

"Aku kelaparan.. makanya ke dapur mau bikin mie instant!" jelas Eren seadanya, "Kopral sendiri?"

"Mau beres-beres dapur. Tadi ada kecoak terbang kemari tapi sepertinya lolos. Begitu ku lihat dapur berantakan, jiwa Cleaning-Freak (?) ku kambuh. Jadi kubereskan. Masalah?" Eren menggeleng.

"Mau saya bantu, Kopral? Kebetulan saya tidak bisa tidur―karena kedinginan. Tapi nanti buatkan saya mie instant!" tawar Eren sok Bossy.

"Ya sudahlah.. kau cuci piring bekas tadi makan malam para anggota. Nanti ku buatkan mie goring Cabe Ijo (?)" balas Rivaille yang merasa sedikit banyak bebannya berkurang.

* * *

A/N : Krik. Kayaknya nggak nyambung banget, ya? Haha.. berdasarkan true story aja pas malem-malem lagi laper mau bikin makanan ada emak lagi beres-beres dapur dan akhirnya bukan bantuin malah minta buatin makanan /durhaka/

Bales Review dulu, deh..

**_Ferishia09_**: Udah di continue-in tuh.. di tunggu pict RiRen dengan rated 18+nya ya~ /diem-diem bejad/ganyadar umur/

**_Kim Victoria_**: Itu udah tebece.. saya nggak ngarepin fav kok ^^ tapi nggak dosa juga, sih di fav /dibakar/

**_Ookami-Utsugi_**: Hanji ngganggu, ya? wahaha.. sengaja biar ga naik rate kalo dibiarin gitu aja entar mereka bablas /apanya?/

**_revailleren_**: Kalau begitu, selamat buat anda~ /jabat tangan/ eeh? anda penganut (?) Seme!Rivai ya? wah.. saya penganut dua-duanya sih ^^

**_Rose Breznska_** : Nggak di delete kok, tuh udah update meskipun ancur banget. Apa? Rivai tsundere? Aih emang /diplototin Rivai/

Makasih banget buat yang udah Riview/Fav/Follow story abal saya ^^

Ada saran untuk 'segala sesuatu yang mendukung hubungan mereka'?


	3. Chapter 3 : Permintaan Maaf

Sampai Rivaille bisa senyum dengan bebas dan narsis, Shingeki no Kyojin tetap milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Saya tak bermaksud menyiksa maupun menistakan karakter di sini, kok.

Waning : OOC, typo, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik dan benar, (maybe) shou-ai, garing, setting diantara AU dan Canon (?), dan kelainan lainnya yang diluar kepala. / Saya saranin baca chapter ini jangan sambil makan /

* * *

Chapter 3 : Antara Eren, Rivaille dan Permintaan Maaf

* * *

**_*Setting di ruang makan anggota Scouting Legion. Siang hari.*_**

Ruangan luas yang berisikan tiga buah meja kayu besar dan beberapa buah kursi itu terlihat suram. Di dalamnya terdapat dua orang lelaki yang menggunakan seragam (?) yang sama. Yang membedakan keduanya adalah tinggi badan dan warna rambut mereka. Yah, tanpa diberi tahu lagi mereka adalah dua tokoh utama dalam fic ini, Eren Jaeger dan Rivaille.

Entah kenapa suasana di ruangan itu sangat―pengap. Mulai dari tegang, kelam, suram, dan hal-hal berbau negative lainnya.

"Kopral.. mohon maafkan saya! Sungguh! Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud―" lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menggenggam tangan lelaki yang lebih pendek.

Namun yang didapat adalah tepisan tangan yang kasar.

Eren tersentak.

"Berisik. Menyingkir dari depan pintu bocah, aku muak di sini!" iris _raven_ Rivaille menatap tajam iris _deep_ _blue_ Eren.

Yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak mau! Kalau Kopral bicara begitu berarti Kopral marah pada saya!" ujar Eren. Ia masih menghalangi pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mau memakai cara kasar, Eren. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya muak!" balas Rivaille.

"Bohong! Menurut saya marah dan muak lebih parah arti muak! Lagipula.. kenapa saya yang harus disalahkan?!" suara Eren meninggi.

"Karena memang kau yang melakukannya!"

"Salahkan Hanji-_san_ yang menjadi biang masalah ini! Pokoknya saya takkan membiarkan anda kemana-mana dulu hingga anda memaafkan saya!" mata pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang ia pusing kalau sosok dihadapannya ini menangis seperti anak kecil yang mengemis maaf kepada ibunya setelah merusak barang. Tapi ia juga kesal karena berani-beraninya Eren melakukan itu di dekatnya. Amit-amit Rivaille malas mengingat kejadian sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

Oke. Ia mulai tidak tahan karena ada _sesuatu_ yang amat mengganggunya.

"Demi Yupi, Eren. Yang melakukan adalah kau, bukan Hanji meskipun ia penyebabnya. Salah sendiri kau tak bisa menahannya? Memangnya tidak bisa di tempat lain, hah? Menjijikan. Jadi biarkan aku keluar dari tempat ini! Menyingkir!" perintah Rivaille dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tuh, kan! Kopral sampai bawa-bawa Yupi-_san_ (?)! Berarti Kopral benar-benar marah dengan saya!" rengek Eren sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan.

Ingin rasanya Rivaille melakukan tendangan '_Fabulous_'-nya lagi. Tapi masih mengingat kalau Eren sedang seperti ini sedikit berbahaya, ia terpaksa mengurungkan niat―sama sekali tidak―baiknya untuk menendang bocah itu.

Kalau dibilang marah―sebenarnya tidak. Ia hanya kesal Eren bisa berbuat hal kurang ajar―menurutnya seperti itu. Tapi kalau tidak marah―rasanya kurang afdol (?)

Biasa. _Gengsi_.

"Dengar Eren.. aku―diantara marah dan―tidak marah denganmu. Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan Hanji seutuhnya. Oke, aku akan menerima permintaan maafmu. TAPI!" Rivaille menatap tajam si bocah.

**_GLEK._**

Eren menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"―BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKANKU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI, EREN JAEGER? SUNGGUH, SAMPAI SAAT INI AROMA (?) KENTUT-MU MASIH BERKELIARAN (?) DI SEKITAR INDERA PENCIUMANKU, TAHU? CEPAT MENYINGKIR AKU MUAK!" teriak Rivaille dengan OOC-nya.

"Tapi Kopral! Itu salah Hanji-_san_ yang tadi member saya meat pie dengan ramuan ajaibnya!" kilah Eren.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU MEMAKANNYA, _SH*T BR*T_?!"

"Itu juga salah Kopral yang menyuruh saya membersihkan halaman HQ dengan tangan kosong! Saya sangat kelaparan jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu saya makan! Anda tidak tahu, sih, penderitaan saya yang keluar-masuk kamar mandi tidak ada hentinya!" Eren masih berusaha menghalangi pintu.

"JADI KAU MAU HUKUMANMU DITAMBAH, HAH?! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU '_PELAMPIASAN_' RASA SAKIT (PERUT)-MU ITU?!"

"Bukan.. sih. Tapi Kopral mau maafin saya atau tidak?" tanya Eren.

"PIKIR SENDIRI!"

Eren mati kutu.

Kuah lokal membasahi wajah tampan nan unyu pemuda itu dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan berat hati ia menyingkir dari hadapan pintu ruangan dan membiarkan Rivaille berlari keluar dengan kecepatan ekstrim menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Yap. Penyebab masalah ini tidak lain adalah ramuan ajaib Hanji yang membuat perut Eren bereaksi dan tidak sengaja 'membuang gas alam'-nya saat semua orang di ruang makan sudah keluar, namun Rivaille yang terlambat masuk secara tidak langsung tersiksa dengan reaksi itu. Dan.. terjadilah keributan antara sejoli stress ini.

.

.

.

[To Be Continue]

* * *

A/N : Hee.. emangnya chapter 2 kependekan, ya? Saya nggak nyadar, lho (maklum pas ngetik matanya udah merem-melek). Kira-kira chapter ini masih pendek nggak? kalo kurang panjang, nanti saya usahain lagi ^^ saya sudah mengingatkan pas baca chapter ini kalau bisa jangan sambil makan, lho~  
Satu lagi, kenapa update-nya cepet? karena lagi libur ^^ (persetan dengan segala PR di jurusan IPS) jadi kalo nanti update-nya lama berarti saya lagi sekolah

Makasih banyak untuk : Android5Family, Ferishia09, Kim Victoria, Rose Breznska dan readers-tachi ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : 'Kematian'

Sampai Rivaille bisa senyum dengan bebas dan narsis, Shingeki no Kyojin tetap milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Saya tak bermaksud menyiksa maupun menistakan karakter di sini, kok.

Waning : OOC, typo, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik dan benar, (maybe) shou-ai, garing, setting diantara AU dan Canon (?), dan kelainan lainnya yang diluar kepala.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Antara Eren, Rivaille dan 'Kematian'

* * *

**_*Setting di pemakaman khusus Scouting Legion yang terletak di samping HQ. Menjelang sore hari.*_**

"Hiks.." setelah sekian tahun lamanya, pemuda yang menyandang nama 'Jaeger' itu kembali meneteskan air mata kepedihan.

Menurut sejarah hidupnya, setelah sang ibunda tercinta meninggal dimakan titan ia tidak pernah menangis lagi. Namun sekarang kondisinya beda.

Ia merasa―kehilangan.

"Sudahlah Eren.. jangan terlalu sedih seperti itu.. nanti ia tidak bisa 'tenang' di alam sana.." Erwin Smith, sang Commander itu menepuk pelan pundak Eren.

"Ta-tapi.. hiks.. dia dan saya sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama! Dan sekarang ia pergi meninggalkan saya karena melindungi saya! Ini semua salah saya! Kenapa tidak saya saja yang diinjak oleh titan-titan sialan itu!" isakan Eren semakin keras.

Erwin hanya menatap Eren iba.

"Sabar ya Eren.. nanti pasti kau dapat pengganti yang lebih dari dia.. kami juga sudah lebih lama bersamanya dan ia sangat berjasa bagi anggota Scouting Legion lain.." Hanji juga tampak menghibur Eren.

Namun pemuda brunette itu masih menangis bahkan tangisannya semakin keras. Ia meremas tanah pemakaman. Memandangi rangkaian bunga yang tadi ia letakkan di atas gundukan tanah berisikan mayat.

**_TIK.. TIK.. ZRAAASSHH_**

Hujan yang kini membasahi tubuh Eren menambah suasana dramatis yang tercipta. Satu per-satu anggota yang juga kehilangan kembali ke dalam HQ.

Eren itu bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah kehilangan 'yang berharga' dari hidupnya. Apa setelah ini semua hidupnya akan berakhir tanpa membuahkan hasil? Apa ia harus berlari ke hutan dan lompat ke mulut titan?

Eren Jaeger. 15 tahun. Status; putus asa ditinggal mati.

"Eren! Kalau di sini terus kau bisa masuk angin!" Mikasa yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Eren menyampirkan jubah hijaunya ke pundak sepupunya itu.

"Biarkan saja Mikasa.. kalau perlu biarkan aku mati di sini menemaninya.." ucap Eren lirih.

"Kau harus bangkit Eren! Aku memang kurang suka padanya! Tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus! Ayolah Eren, masih ada aku, Armin, dan anggota lainnya! Kau hanya kehilangan 'dia'!" ujar gadis berdarah orient itu sedikit emosi.

"SUDAH TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! KUMOHON..!" tangisan Eren menjadi.

Mikasa hanya menatap pasrah sepupunya. "Kalau begitu aku ke-HQ duluan.. hati-hati Eren.. jangan sampai sakit.. aku―kami―menyayangimu.." setelah memberikan pelukan, Mikasa meninggalkan Eren.

"Hiks.. Rivaille.. kau jahat―"

.

.

.

―"Kau memanggilku, bocah?"

**_DEG._**

Eren mematung setelah mendengar suara baritone yang khas. Ia memutar tubuhnya.

Di belakangnya kini terdapat sesosok yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya―well, ini bukan hinaan, tapi kenyataan. /author diburu Rivaille/

"Ko―"

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku tanpa pangkatku?" itu―Rivaille? /backsound : JRENG JRENG!/

"Ko-Kopral ke-kenapa anda di sini?!" Eren mengelap air matanya terburu-buru.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau memanggil namaku sembarangan? Kau merasa sudah akrab denganku? Apalagi di tempat seperti ini, di depan makam itu." Rivaille menunjuk gundukan tanah yang telah basah oleh air hujan, "Dan lagi memang aku jahat kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak itu―" Eren gelagapan.

"Ini di tempat pemakaman **_KUDA_**, Eren. Jadi kau menamai **_KUDA_**-mu dengan namaku, hah? **_KUDA_** yang waktu itu mati terinjak titan saat bertugas?" aura gelap dan mengerikan berkoar di belakang Rivaille.

"Ta-tapi Kopral.. ia mirip denganmu―"

"Hoo.. begitu, jadi kau menyamakan KU dengan seekor **_KUDA_**?"

**_JLEB. _**

Hah?

Jadi… dari tadi Eren menangisi―

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu―dia-dia.." Eren berusaha mengelak.

―Seekor **_KUDA_** yang dinamai… Rivaille?

**_KUDA_** yang selama ini menemaninya kurang lebih satu tahun di Scouting Legion saat sedang bertarung dengan titan?

**_KUDA_** yang Mikasa tidak suka karena pernah menendang gadis itu hingga jatuh?

**_KUDA_** yang kini mati terinjak titan?

"Dia apa, hah?"

"Su-sungguh! Ma-maksudnya mirip bukan fisik /Eren, plis deh/ ta-tapi sifat―"

"Jadi sifat-ku selama ini seperti **_KUDA_**?!" bentak Rivaille.

"TIDAK KOPRAL~! TAPI DENGARKAN SAYA DULUU!" teriak Eren yang suaranya lebih kolosal.

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU! KAU AKAN KU HUKUM '_NANTI MALAM_', LIHAT SAJA!" ancam Rivaille.

"Tidak mau~ saya lelah Kopral!" lagi-lagi hukuman yang tidak senonoh.

"TIDAK ADA BANTAH-BANTAHAN!"

Rivaille berjalan gontai meninggalkan Eren yang meratapi nasibnya di sana.

**_BRAK!_**

Samar-samar Eren mendengar suara bantingan pintu masuk yang tak jauh dari sana. _Poor_ untuk pintu yang tidak berdosa.

.

.

.

"Huwee.. lengkap sudah penderitaanku! Kuda kesayangan-ku mati, dan besok aku bisa-bisa tidak bisa jalan gara-gara '_hukuman_' nanti~! Siapapun, tolong aku!" seru Eren sambil menangis lebih histeris dari yang tadi. Diam-dia ia melupakan sang kuda bernama 'Rivaille' yang tadi sebegitunya ia tangisi.

.

.

.

Kasihan. /puk-puk Eren/dimakan titan/

.

.

.

[The End / Continue / Delete?]

* * *

A/N : ya ampun kemampuan nulis saya itu cuma diantara 600 sampe 700+ words TT_TT tuh kan pada bilang chapternya pendek sependek Rivaille *Rivai : mati lu!* kan di summary-nya aja ada tulisan 'lumayan singkat'.. berarti nggak panjang juga nggak pendek. Ternyata IQ saya benar-benar rendah *nangis di pojok* (soalnya mood & kemampuan seseorang bisa di ukur dari IQ yang tiap harinya bisa berubah)

Saya geli sama Riview-annya.. ngakak abis

**Kim Victoria** : Syukurlah kalo chap 3 memuaskan /nangis terharu/ makasih banyak mau jadi reader tetep saya yang selalu nulis yang garing-garing /tutup muka/

**Hasegawa Nanaho** : entah perasaan saya doang.. review anda selalu heboh dan bikin saya ketawa sendiri ^^ di chap 3 Rivaille ke kamar mandi mau /maaf/ membuang isi perutnya karena mual akan '_gas alam_'-nya Eren yang cetar membahana. Terimakasih banyak atas kritiknya! saya emang orang yang ceroboh *headbang* Boleh saya panggil anda 'Sensei' ? ^^

**Azure'czar **: Anuu.. maksud senyumnya apa ya?

* * *

Uwah.. makin lama makin ancur TT^TT makasih untuk kritiknya dan sudah repot-repot mau baca fic aneh ini ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Hukuman

Sampai Rivaille bisa senyum dengan bebas dan narsis, Shingeki no Kyojin tetap milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Saya tak bermaksud menyiksa maupun menistakan karakter di sini, kok.

Warning : OOC, typo, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik dan benar, shou-ai, garing, setting diantara AU dan Canon (?), dan kelainan lainnya yang diluar kepala.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Antara Eren, Rivaille, dan Hukuman

* * *

(Sekuel dari Chapter 4 /mungkin/)

.

.

.

**_*Setting di lorong HQ lantai 2 depan kamar Rivaille. Menjelang pagi hari, pukul 02.39*_**

Tersebutlah Hanji Zoe, wanita _abnormal_ pemilik pangkat _Mayor_ dan pencinta Titan ini biasanya dari jam 10 ia sudah tidur dengan gaya ajaibnya dengan pulas. Namun kenapa jam segini ia berada di lorong HQ lantai dua?

"Nyaa.. Sawney.. Bean.. sini datang ke pelukan mama sayang~" ucapnya dengan mata tertutup, air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya dan tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

Ternyata '_Sleep Walking_', toh.

**_BRAKK!_**

"Siapa di sana?!" wanita _brunette_ kuncir kuda itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidur anehnya secara paksa setelah terdengar suara berisik dari kamar di sebelahnya.

Kamar―Rivaille.

_["AAAHH!"]_

Tunggu.

"Lho..?" Hanji menyernyitkan dahi.

Perlahan nyawanya terkumpul.

"Ini kamarnya Rivaille, kan?" gumamnya sambil memastikan.

_["TUNG―KOPRAL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"]_

Jeritan itu―

"Bukannya itu.. suaranya Eren, ya?" ucapnya polos.

_["Diam bocah.. ini semua karena kau kurang ajar memakai nama―langka―ku hanya untuk seekor kuda!"]_

_["TAPI KOPRAL SAYA SUDAH MINTA MAAF―GYAA!"]_

"Hee.. mereka sedang apa, sih? Kok, berisik sekali ya?" Hanji berjalan mengendap-endap ke pintu cokelat yang menjadi penghalangnya dengan ruangan misterius itu.

_["Tidak. Sampai semua ini selesai. Lagipula aku hanya ingin membantumu 'mengeluarkannya'.. kurang baik apa aku, hah?"]_

Suara Rivaille terdengar seduktif.

_["Ahn.. sa-sakit Kopral.. pe-pelan.."]_

**_CROTT!_**

_Poor_ hidung Hanji. Darah menetes deras dari sana.

"A-wawawa.. mereka sedang apa?!" mencoba mengecilkan suara gerak-gerik-nya, ia mencari paling tidak satu buah ember untuk menampung darahnya.

_["Ck.. sepertinya butuh pelicin.."]_

"Pelicin? U-untuk apa? Jangan-jangan mereka―" batin Hanji dengan pikiran kotornya.

_["A-aduh.. ja-jangan ditekan~ sakit!"]_

"Aduuhh.. gatel pengen ngintip mama~" Hanji misuh-misuh.

_["Nah.. bagaimana?"]_

_["Aah.. lebih baik.. di-dingin Kopral.. AH! JA-JANGAN DI SITU!"]_

Hanji menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Ia benar-benar kepo.

**_SRET!_**

"Gyaa―ups.." Hanji menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja berteriak karena merasakan pundaknya di sentuh.

Ketika wanita itu berbalik… ASTAGA! Ia melihat.. hantu? /bukan/

"Ah.. kau―Mikasa, kan? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Hanji ketika melihat Mikasa di belakangnya dengan wajah geram dan aura gelap.

"Mayor Hanji? Maaf kalau boleh bertanya, benar ini kamar Kopral―pendek―Rivaille?" Mikasa bertanya balik.

Hanji mengangguk singkat. Ah, dia lupa mengelap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

"Boleh saya tahu sedang apa Mayor di sini?"

"Aku―juga tidak tahu! Begitu bangun sudah ada di sini.. hehe.. sepertinya aku '_Sleep Walking_'.. kau sendiri? Ini sudah lewat jam anggota baru tidur, lho! Kau perempuan, tak baik seperti itu!" Hanji ceramah sedikit.

Mikasa memutar matanya.

"Tadi saya melihat sekilas Eren di gendong oleh pria pendek itu. Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu―saya habis dari toilet lantai dua. Sepertinya mereka dari gudang loteng. Lalu saya mendengar jeritan Eren, berasal dari sini. Saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Mengeratkan syal merah kesayangannya, Mikasa memperhatikan pintu kamar Rivaille.

Ternyata kupingnya cukup tajam. Karena kamar yang digunakan Mikasa ada di lantai satu. Tapi kenapa dia pakai toilet lantai dua? Hanya Mikasa dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Oh―eh? Dari gudang.. loteng.. jangan-jangan―!" perkataan Hanji membuat Mikasa membelalakkan mata.

_["AAAHH! Sa-sakit.."]_

_["Akhirnya keluar.. hmph, cepat juga bocah.. sudah, kau mau tidur di mana? Kamarmu atau di sini?"]_

_["Sa-saya lelah.. tidak bisa jalan.. la-lagipula―"]_

_["Ya sudah, kau tidur di kasurku saja.. biar aku tidur di sofa."]_

_["Me-memangnya tidak apa-apa, Kopral?"]_

_["Hm? Kenapa? Kau mau satu kasur denganku?"]_

_["TIDAK!"]_

_Panas._

_Panas._

_Panas._

"M-Mikasa? Kau―ada asap di atas kepalamu, lho.. kau demam?" tanya Hanji. Lagi-lagi hidungnya bocor.

"Permisi Mayor―saya mau mendobrak pintu.." ujar gadis berambut pekat itu.

"Gyaa―tunggu Mika―!"

**_BRAKK!_**

.

.

.

"UWAA!"

Eren menjerit. Mikasa membelalakkan matanya. Hanji _headbang_. Rivaille mengerutkan kening.

Mikasa memperhatikan seisi kamar Rivaille.

Rapi.

Tapi kenapa Eren dalam keadaan tidak karuan begitu terbaring di kasur Rivaille yang berantakan?

Tapi, kok, Rivaille masih rapi dan bersih-bersih saja?

"A―"

"Mi-Mikasa?! Mayor Hanji?!" Eren terkejut melihat dua sosok di hadapan pintu Rivaille yang hancur.

"Eren! Kau diapakan oleh si pendek itu, hah? Kenapa tadi ada suara―" Mikasa mencengkram erat pundak Eren.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini, _kuso onna_?"

**_DEG!_**

"E-eh.. Rivaille.. itu tadi.." Hanji gelagapan.

"Hei, pendek! Kau apakan tadi Eren, hah?!" fokus gadis _orient_ itu berubah ke sosok yang lebih pendek darinya.

**_CTIK._**

"Siapa yang pendek? Kau―Hanji, jangan bilang kau berjalan sambil tidur lagi? Dan kenapa hidungmu berdarah?!" tanya Rivaille.

"Anu.. Rivaille.. tadi kau dan Eren―uhh.. yeah.. mm.. itu―" sebenarnya betapa ingin Hanji berteriak '_RIVAILLE! TADI MALAM PERTAMAMU DENGAN EREN, YAH?! KAPAN KALIAN MENIKAH? KEDENGARANNYA '_**WOOW**_' SEKALI, LHO! ADA REKAMAN VIDEO-NYA? MINTA DONG~!_'.

Tapi ia urungkan niatannya karena _Death Glare_-an Rivaille sudah menusuk ke tulang kering.

"Ada apa dengan aku dan bocah itu?"

"Ku kira kalian―yah.. kau tahu, lah.. hehe" cengiran kuda andalannya keluar.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan hal itu dengan bocah ingusan ini? Hmph, mimpi kau." Rivaille mendengus.

"Grr.. katakan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Eren, PENDEK!" Mikasa dengan kurang ajarnya menarik kerah kemeja Rivaille.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAKKU! TANYA SAJA SENDIRI DENGAN BOCAH ITU!" Rivaille menendang kaki rapuh Mikasa hingga terjatuh.

"Heeii~ kalian berdua kenapa, sih?! Kok, malah aku yang diributkan?" tanya Eren polos.

"Eren, memangnya barusan Rivaille melakukan apa padamu?" Hanji pindah narasumber.

"Tadinya aku hanya disuruh membersihkan gudang di loteng sampai pagi―hukuman karena memberi nama kuda yang sudah mati dengan nama Kopral. Karena lelah, aku tadi terjatuh dari kursi yang kugunakan. Lalu kakiku sakit juga tanganku tertusuk kayu!" Eren memperlihatkan jarinya yang dililitkan perban dan kakinya sedikit membengkak habis dipijat gratis oleh Rivaille.

"Kopral―yang menemani saya bersih-bersih untuk mengkoreksi kerjaan saya sudah setengah tertidur, sih―hanya membantu mengobati dan mengeluarkan potongan kayu itu, kok! Memangnya kenapa?" Eren menjelaskan semuanya dengan tampang polos.

"APA?! JADI KALIAN…" serasa jatuh ke jurang. Hanji kaku di tempat.

"Apa? Ku bilang tak mungkin dan tak akan aku melakukan hal itu dengan bocah ingusan ini! Dasar mesum! Hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas majikan dan pembantu, tahu?!" Rivaille menendang pinggang Hanji.

"Hyaaa~ menyesal aku tadi kepo.." Hanji menangis lebay.

"Huwe.. aku pembantu?" Eren nangis Bombay.

"Tidak Eren.. tidak akan ku biarkan kau menjadi pembantu orang pendek itu!" hibur Mikasa.

Kehebohan itu akhirnya sedikit mereda.

.

.

.

"Hei kalian semua."

**_DEG!_**

"Kalian tahu ini jam berapa?"

Semua―bahkan Rivaille―terdiam. Melihat ke jam dinding di kamar Rivaille yang rapi. Berusaha mengabaikan suara itu takut-takut.

Pukul 03.56

"Kalian minta di hukum, hah?"

**_ERWIN SMITH!_**

"Ko-Komandan?!"

"Waduh.. berabe.. hai Erwin!" sapa Hanji sok akrab.

Pria penyandang gelar Komandan itu berdiri dengan wajah _yandere_-nya dan masih menggunakan piyama hitam polos. Tapi di tangannya ada sebilah pedang untuk mengalahkan para titan.

"Kalian mengganggu tidur anggota lain, tahu?" tanya Erwin.

Semua mengangguk takut-takut―kecuali Rivaille.

"Lalu kenapa masih dilanjutkan?" senyum _yandere_ lagi.

"A-ampun Komandan! Kami akan kembali ke kamar kami! Ayo Mikasa!" ujar Eren setengah tertatih-tatih membawa Mikasa untuk kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Hanji, kenapa ember itu penuh darah? Rivaille, apa yang kau lakukan hingga ada keributan seperti ini? Ku minta besok kalian berdua membuat surat permintaan maaf kepada para anggota yang merasa tidurnya terusik. Mengerti?"

Anggukan takut-takut dari Hanji, dan umpatan-umpatan kasar dari Rivaille.

Pagi yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

[The End / Continue ?]

* * *

A/N : Uwaa.. maafkan keterlambatan update saya TT_TT salahkan internet yang lemotnya kayak siput di Larva /banting modem/ hehehe.. *smirk ala titan* pada ketipu ya? /dibantai/ semoga kali ini tidak ketipu lagi ^^ pada kepo sama hukumannya, nih? Siapa yang mikir mesum, hayoo? /angkat tangan/

**Android5Family** : Aduh.. saya bisa saja mendetilkan hukuman uhukratedmuhuk (karena jujur saja saya mesum tingkat dewa), tapi saya masih di bawah umur, lho.. baru boleh nulis uhukratedmuhuk empat tahun lagi.. gatel dikit sih

**Kim Victoria** : Update tiap hari ya.. kayaknya tergantung mood saya, deh.. /lempar sendal/ mana pisau-nya? Kok nggak ada? /nantang maut/

**Kim Arlein 17** : Yeey.. selamat anda telah terjebak! /bunuh/ waa.. jangan suruh saya update kilat.. saya bergantung pada mood, ide, dan saran/request ^^

**Hasegawa Nanaho** : Kan.. di warning ada tulisan hubungan 'majikan x pembantu' /dilempar/ bagus deh kalo chap kemaren cetar ^^

**enaimer** : Iya.. Rivaille kuda.. /ditendang Rivai/

**Azure'czar** : Walah.. saya ga kepikiran Eren jadi duda.. kan ada mbak Mikasa ato bang Armin /woy salah pair/ jangan ngamuk.. sabar.. Rivai ga mati kok..

* * *

Terimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca dan lain-lain~ ada saran/request/kritik? Saya akan usahakan ^^


End file.
